


Going Home

by shadowsamurai



Category: Double Jeopardy
Genre: Family, Friendship, Gen, Subtext
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsamurai/pseuds/shadowsamurai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither knew what 'home' was any more, but neither realised home could be exactly what they had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Home

**Author's Note:**

> Double Jeopardy film (with Ashley Judd and Tommy Lee Jones). Just a little story set a few months after the end of the film.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just borrowing things for a while and I promise I'll put everything back exactly how I found it when I've finished. Well, almost exactly how I found it. ;)

LP-TL-LP-TL-LP-TL

He had known, as soon as he laid eyes on her, that she was going to be trouble. It was clear to him in her posture, her face, her eyes. Strong-willed. Stubborn. Defiant. But there was something else, some spark that lit a fire within him, and that was when he knew for sure that Libby Parsons would change his life.

He remembers that first meeting with fondness now as he sits in his favorite armchair sipping hot coffee. He often thinks of Libby with fondness...even when he recalls how hard she hit him with his gun after they fell off the ferry. But mostly, when he thinks of her, there are three things he remembers most specifically.

First is when he finally caught her, before the confrontation with her husband. He remembers how she just collapsed against him, how she clung to him, how her head fit so snugly under his chin, and the smell of her shampoo. He remembers it so well because it was the first time in a long time he felt truly alive.

Second is when he was in hospital, after being shot. Libby was just...there, all the time. He remembers waking up and the first thing he saw was her, curled up asleep in a chair next to his bed, her hand resting near his on top of the covers. He didn't touch her, just watched her, and when she began to stir, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. And afterwards, when he got out of hospital, she was still around. And when he suggested she should move one, find her son and settle down somewhere, she would just look at him oddly and say he wasn't capable of looking after himself. Whether that was in the short or long term, he didn't know and he didn't ask.

The third and final thing he remembers with absolute clarity is when Libby finally went to Matty's school to see him...

LP-TL-LP-TL-LP-TL

She had known, as soon as she laid eyes on him, that he was going to be difficult to work around, to avoid. It was clear to her in the way he spoke and acted, the way his eyes bored into hers, that he wouldn't tolerate any kind of trouble. Tough. Stubborn. Sharp. But there was something else, a vulnerability about him that struck a chord in her, and she knew that whatever happened, Travis Layman would have a profound effect on her life.

She remembers standing in his office, recalls his reaction when he found the photo of Matty. She thinks of it now as she's in the kitchen preparing lunch. She thinks of him often, and fondly...most of the time. But mostly when she thinks of him, three memories are the clearest.

First is when he finally caught up with her, after her husband had tried to kill her. She remembers looking at him and seeing only concern in his expression, understanding in his eyes. She remembers how she collapsed against him and how his strong arms came around her, holding her, comforting her, how he had stroked her hair and tucked her head under his chin. She remembers it so well because it was the first time in six years that she allowed herself to break down, to show vulnerability, and feel safe doing it.

Second, and most important for her, is when he saved her life. He told her he knew the truth, set everything up for a confrontation with her husband so she could find her son, and then got shot for her. Not only that, but Travis tackled Nick whilst injured. After that, how could she leave him? She kept telling herself she would, but he seemed to enjoy her company, and when she saw how useless he was with that shoulder injury...an idea began to form, one that she hoped would have a happy ending for the both of them.

The third and final thing she remembers she knows she'll never forget. It was when she finally made it to Matty's school, with Travis. She never asked, just took it for granted that he would come with her. She was grateful he was there, though; she didn't think she could have gone through with ti otherwise, despite everything she had already been through. She also heard what he said as she got out of the car, although she knows he thinks she didn't. And that only confirmed to her that the decision she had made was the right one.

She spent a few hours with Matty, enjoying their reunion, knowing Travis was happy to just sit in the car and watch. There was so much she wanted to tell her son, and she knew when he was old enough to understand, she would tell him the whole truth. But right then, there was only thing she needed to know...

LP-TL-LP-TL-LP-TL

Travis looks at the clock. It's almost time. He rubs his shoulder absently, the ache still there after so many months. But it reminds him he's still alive. As does she.

"Layman, are you ready?" Libby asks. Even though they both know how to use each other's first names, surname calling is a familiar routine for them, almost an affectionate thing.

"Why don't you go by yourself, Parsons?" he replies, his voice a shade away from being a whine.

She rolls her eyes. It's always the same with him. "Because Matty will sulk all the way home if you're not there."

Libby had explained to her son on the first day that he had to stay at school until she had sorted herself out with a house and a job, but that she'd come to see him every weekend. She only gave Matty the outline of what had happened, but it was enough. Then she explained that she wouldn't be living alone, that the man in the car would be staying with them because he had saved her life. She hadn't actually asked Travis about the living arrangements yet; something told her that if she didn't bring the subject up, neither would he, and they could just carry on the same way they had been doing. If she asked him about it, he would think about leaving, and while she'd never actually admit it – not yet, anyway – she didn't want that.

Once she was certain Matty understood what she was saying, Libby then asked him one of the most important questions she ever would.

"Is that okay?"

Matty stared for a long time at Travis, sat in the car, stared until Libby took his hand and led him over.

"Thank you, sir," Matty said after a few moments. "For bringing my mom back to me."

Travis dropped to one knee and swallowed the tears that threatened to spill over. "You're welcome, son."

They never try to define their relationship. They stay in separate rooms except on the odd occasion when one ends up in the other's bed, seeking comfort because they haven't been able to sleep. And sometimes, whilst watching TV, Libby will curl into Travis' side and he'll drape his arm around her shoulders in a protective fashion. The two of them always go to pick Matty up from school, and then while he's at home, the three of them go fishing. Afterwards, Travis shows Matty how to clean and cook what they've caught. It's domestic bliss of a different kind than Libby's used to, and Travis had never enjoyed anything remotely like it, but they both like what they've got.

"When you come back to yourself, Travis, I asked if you were ready," Libby says with a smile.

Travis looks at her. "I heard you."

"No, I've asked several more times since then." She glances at her watch. "We really are going to be late."

"If we were on time, Libby, Matty would worry," Travis replies, also smiling.

Libby nods. "True. But just once, I'd like to be on time. Or even early. So...?"

He stands up, reluctantly leaving the comfort of his favorite armchair, flexing his stiff shoulder as he does so. "Let's go then, Parsons."

But she's stood in front of him, blocking his path. "If that shoulder's bothering you, Layman, you've got to tell me," she nags him.

"I'm fine," he protests. But then she puts her hand over the wound and he shuts up. It's stupid really, he thinks, but just her hand over the scar makes him feel better.

And after a few moments, Libby says, "Better?"

Travis nods. "Thank you."

She looks at him for a long moment, then reaches up and kisses his cheek. "No, thank *you.*"

The drive to Matty's school isn't a long one and is usually spent in silence. Today is no different as they're both lost in their own thoughts. Libby's been thinking for a while now that she doesn't want Travis to leave...ever. And he's been thinking he doesn't want to leave...ever. Maybe they'll just stay friends, close friends, or maybe it'll turn into something more given time. What matters is how comfortable they are around each other, and how settled they are in their lives together. But what is the absolute most important thing is Matty; he adores Travis, and Libby knows how important it is for him to have a father figure around. Just as she knows it's important to Travis to have a someone who treats him as a father. But again, neither of them want to talk about it out of fear. Fear that fear in the other with make them run away, and just as afraid that they will actually stay.

Matty's waiting for them. "You're late!" he shouts with a grin.

"His fault," Libby says, pointing to Travis. Last time it was 'her fault'; they're happy to take it in turns.

Matty runs to his mom and holds her for a very long time, and then he turns to Travis and hugs him without thinking. It's not the first time it's happened, but this time feels a little different. Afterwards, Matty takes hold of his mom's hand and Travis', and they walk towards the car.

"Come on," Libby says as they walk, her eyes fixed on Travis'. "Let's go home."

That's different, the silent message she's trying to give him, but Travis isn't so stupid that he doesn't understand. He's silent for a while, thinking about it, then realizes there's nothing to think about. His decision was made the first time he saw her.

He smiles and nods, and once Matty's in the car, before Libby gets in, Travis catches her hand. "Home," he says quietly. "I like the sound of that."

FIN


End file.
